


he's going to watch you burn

by amosanguis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Will is a dick, spoilers for 1x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s going to watch you burn.  Do you hear me, Merlin?  He will watch you scream and beg and burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's going to watch you burn

-z-

**_He’s going to watch you burn._ **

Will’s voice echoes after you for a long time.  Every time Arthur’s eyes meet yours and you’re desperate to tell him – you hear Will whispering in your ear, just like he did all those months ago.

**_He’s going to watch you burn.  Do you hear me, Merlin?  He will watch you scream and beg and burn._ **

Of course you had turned and punched Will in the face after that.  You had yelled and defended Arthur (( _No, he wouldn’t do that, you don’t know him like I do!_ )) before you stormed off.  You didn’t even look him in the eye as the bandits entered the village – whooping and cackling.

And, in the midst of the dust and blood, as you held Will for that last time, he put his hand on the back of your neck and pulled you down and whispered so only you could hear.

**_He’s going to watch you burn, Merlin. He’s going to watch you burn just as he’s watched all of the others.  And he won’t shed a single tear over you._ **

And when the time finally came to tell Arthur the truth you could only hear Will and his doubts and his fears – at least until Arthur just laughed and pulled you in close and kissed your temple.

 _You’ll never burn_ , Arthur had said.   _I could never do it.  Besides, I’ve known the entire time._

-z-

End.


End file.
